You Know You Love Me
by sandraa
Summary: COMPLETE![Ginny x Draco] Ginny who is in her sixth year, breaks up with that annoying git Harry and surprisingly (not really surprising since i know whats gonna happen but...) falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin.
1. Anger in Angst

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Okay, I know the story name was cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. Hahaa, bear with it. This is my first fan-fic so be nice please! I decided to complete this fic in 5 chapters! Whoop! Hahaa, okay, on with the story!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...!  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 1: You're lying to your Heart  
  
"So does this mean you want to break up?" asked Harry, the 'boy who lived' in a hurt voice. He was an ugly git with messy black hair and poo-green eyes. HAHAHAA. JUST KIDDING. (Though I never really did like Harry very much, even though he was the main character and all. Always thought he was a bit of a pompous git, but, there you go.) He was a ahem handsome boy with dark, messy hair and ahem beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Come on Harry, we haven't really even got together yet. Don't be like that!" said a small and thin but beautiful red-headed girl. This, was Ginny Weasley, Harry's best friend, Ron's sister.  
  
But, he thought that he knew she was lying, but unsurprisingly, she was not. After a few months of meeting around Hogwarts in empty classrooms and broom cupboards, Ginny finally got tired of him slobbering all over her and their relationship kept a secret. And besides, she already lost interest in him.  
  
"YOU'RE LYING TO YOUR HEART GINNY! Is it me? Did I do anything wrong? I'll change Ginny, I swear, please take me back!" whined Harry, "Please Ginny? I really love you!"  
  
"No." she answered bluntly.  
  
"Fine, you're going to pay for this Ginny Weasley!!" he yelled in a 'threatening' voice, "One day, you're going to regret dumping me because I'm going to do something bad to you! You are going to regret it!! Do you hear me Ginny Weasley? I'm going to make you're life so miserable until you..."  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THREATENING MY INNOCENT BABY SISTER???" yelled a furious voice from behind him. Stunned, Harry turned around to see almost the whole Gryffindor common room staring at he's little dramatic act in the middle of the study room. He blushed red, and then purple, and then turned a sickly color of green just as Ron rushed down the dormitory stairs and pushed him against the wall. The whole common room started chattering and laughter while surveying the scene in front of them while Ginny was shoved into the corner while people were trying to see what was happening.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY BABY SISTER YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PRICK!! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU!?" hollered Ron into Harry's ears, at the same time, conveniently covering he's ex-best friend in spit. Haha. (Now that is something I would NOT mind seeing.)  
  
"Well, MAYBE ITS BECAUSE YOUR INNOCENT BABY SISTER JUST DUMPED ME!"  
  
The whole room's sound level immediately dropped as everyone tried to listen and figure out what was going on.  
  
"Did you hear that? Harry Potter, the Harry Potter just got dumped by Ginny Weasley!"  
  
"Oh my god! So he's available now is he?"  
  
"Ginny's not that harsh is she?"  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY, TELL ME THIS IS NOT TRUE, YOU NEVER WERE WITH HARRY WERE YOU?"  
  
The whole common room parted so that Ginny (who was still in the corner of the room as I clearly remembered) could be seen in full view of everything, red-faced and chewing her lips to death.  
  
"Ummm, well, mmm, I, err, mmm..." stuttered Ginny as she tried to think of a suitable excuse.  
  
"YES OR NO!?" yelled Ron, losing he's patience.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" shrieked a girl's voice from the portrait, everyone turned to see who was speaking, only to see the newly appointed Head Girl, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born with brown bushy hair and chocolate eyes, walk in. "A FINE example I THINK NOT to set to the YOUNGER STUDENTS. AND I THOUGHT THAT A PREFECT LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER. Find somewhere else to argue and not here."  
  
She turned and glared at the younger students as though daring them to say something. Terrified that Hermione was going to eat them or something, (because of her expression and all), a few of them ran away screaming back in to the dormitories. Hermione blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"Well, that was easy wasn't it?" she said to herself. "SO," she said in a menacing voice. "SO, where were we? And can some nice people please tell me what the heck is going on??"  
  
Ron immediately retold everything to Hermione, pausing only when she turned and glared at some second-years who were giggling. Of course, they fled away after taking one look at Hermione's face.  
  
"Umm, Herm? I think you should treat those midgets better if you ARE the Head girl this year." Said Ron timidly.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" she snapped, and he immediately fell silent. "Ginny, is this true? You were 'going out' with Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
An excited gasp went through the crowd and the noise level rose once more. But, of course, they quickly stopped when Hermione glared at them.  
  
"I think" she said, "that we need to be somewhere more quiet... follow me!"  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny obediently followed her into the Head girl's room. It was a beautiful room with many paintings of Hermione and her family hanging or laid up on the walls and tables.  
  
They were just about to sit down and talk in peace when suddenly, the door of her closet burst open...

Hahaa, clifty!! Review please! If you can see, theres a very pretty blue button right there on the bottom left hand corner, and see? You can just **click** it and VOILA!!! Okay? hahaa.

At least 5 reviews or I won't continue thank you everyone! :)


	2. Boggart in the Bedroom

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: So I decided my story was going to be too long to fit into only 5 chapters so I decided to extend it to... umm, as long as it takes. I might even write a sequel for it. Hahaa. I'm so happy, I got 5 reviews! Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...!  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 2: Boggart in the Bedroom

* * *

Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny obediently followed her into the Head girl's room. It was a beautiful room with many paintings of Hermione and her family hanging or laid up on the walls and tables.  
  
They were just about to sit down and talk in peace when suddenly, the door of her closet burst open...

* * *

Out came a dark shape. It was Professor McGonagall! (A/N: GASP!!) She went straight to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am sorry to have to inform you but you have failed every subject known to wizard-kind, we are thinking that you might have suddenly became a Squib so the Headmaster and I think that you should maybe leave the school and embrace the Muggle world again." Said McGonagall in a serious voice.  
  
"No...! This cannot be happening! No...! I refuse to accept this. I have not failed anything!" shrieked Hermione as she bluntly sat on the ground and howled into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you silly fool, I expected you to have more sense than that!" said Harry as he walked forward. Professor McGonagall immediately disappeared and in her place was a Dementor.  
  
Harry felt himself weakening but before the dementor could do any damage, he yelled, "RIDDIKULUS!" The dementor vanished after Ron and Ginny gave a triumphant yell, "HA! That'll teach it!"  
  
During all these commotion, Hermione had gathered herself again and was mentally cursing herself for being so foolish.  
  
"Hermione! How could you have not seen it through? You know, a boggart? Shape shifters?" said Harry in an exasperated voice. "Duh!" he said, tapping Hermione's head.  
  
A loud grumble came from Ron's stomach. "Sorry," he said apologetically, "The hungry Weasley stomach can't hold it much longer! Let's go down and have dinner, please!"  
  
Hermione, overjoyed to have an excuse to be rid of their taunting about the boggart went gladly down with them to fill her empty stomach.  
  
The conversation about the scene in the common room was left forgotten.  
  
"Bloody hell Ron Weasley! You just took away all the fun that we could have!" muttered Harry.  
  
"Well, I can't help it!" whined Ron, "I was hungry!"  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall, a lot of heads turned around to look at them and then whispered excitedly into their friends ears. Apparently, the story of Ginny and Harry had spread faster than most rumors. Considering it was about 'the boy who lived', it was not surprising. One bold kid even said, "Heard they broke up. Potter and Weasley! I didn't even know that they were together," in a rather loud voice as Harry and co. were passing by.  
  
It was hilarious really, as everyone remembered the "conversation" they had in the Gryffindor common room and watching Harry, Ginny and Ron turn pale and then blush a deep scarlet.  
  
"Scarhead not good enough for the Weasel, eh?" drawled an annoyingly familiar voice of none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy, "Scarhead's not getting enough media, huh? Not good enough for the sexy chick WEASEL? Ha! If only I was there to see weasel break off with you, pothead!" spat Draco.  
  
"Shove it in won't you, Malfoy!" snarled Hermione.  
  
"And what makes you think a mudblood like you is going to make me?" scowled Draco.  
  
"Don't call her that you ferret!" yelled Ginny furiously.  
  
"Make me..." he drawled as he advanced upon her. He was a good 3 inches taller than her so it was quite an impressive move. (A/N: I love Draco! Haha.)  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" said Ginny as she pushed him away and continued walking to the dining table.  
  
"You know you love me, Weasley!" he called after her.  
  
"And that would be in your dreams?" she called back sarcastically.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, you know you can't resist me." He drawled as he walked off.  
  
'That little Ginny Weasley really is something..." he thought to himself. 'Oh my god! Am I thinking about that little Weaslette?? This cannot be happening.'  
  
"I know I can!" yelled back Ginny teasingly.  
  
'That Malfoy is such a prick! He thinks he's God's gift to women, well, I'll prove him wrong.' Ginny said to herself. 'But, he is incredibly good looking, not to mention smart and clever... Oh my lord! Am I thinking about Draco Malfoy?'  
  
She turned around to take one last look at Draco just when he decided he would do the same. He turned and saw her turn as well as their gaze locked upon each other. He smirked and she raised one eyebrow at him. He turned back and walked away.  
  
Ginny didn't know why but something about that smirk made her heart flutter and lose her appetite.  
  
"Guys, I don't think I'm hungry anymore, I have to nip to the library and get some homework done," said Ginny, and before Harry, Ron or Hermione could say anything else, she was sprinting away, "I'll see you guys back at the common room!" she called.  
  
"So, Hermione, any idea how the boggart got into your room?" asked Harry.

* * *

Draco, in turn, didn't know why but something about that eyebrow of Ginny's made him warm. He couldn't wait to see her again, hopefully to give him another one of those heart-warming looks. 'Please don't tell me I'm falling for the tiniest of the Weaselette kids!' he whispered to himself.  
  
'Ahah! Talking to yourself Malfoy. The first sign of insanity," said an oh- so-familiar voice of Ginny Weasley...

Too bad everyone will have to bear with a clifty! Hehe, sorry.  
  
If you can see, there's a very pretty blue button right there on the bottom left hand corner, and see? You can just click it and VOILA!!! Okay? Hahaa.  
  
At least 10 reviews or I won't continue thank you everyone who reviewed and/or read my story! :)


	3. Caught in the Corridor

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Hahaa. I'm so happy, I got 14 reviews! I seriously didn't expect so many. But, I'm happy. Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...!  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 3: Caught in the Corridor

* * *

Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
Draco, in turn, didn't know why but something about that eyebrow of Ginny's made him warm. He couldn't wait to see her again, hopefully to give him another one of those heart-warming looks. 'Please don't tell me I'm falling for the tiniest of the Weaselette kids!' he whispered to himself.  
  
'Ahah! Talking to yourself Malfoy. The first sign of insanity," said an oh- so-familiar voice of Ginny Weasley... "I knew it Weaselette! Couldn't get enough of me could you?" Draco sneered. He was shocked at her sudden appearance as he assumed she was still having dinner with the Inseparable Trio.

* * *

"What?! My god you've got it so wrong. I just had to nip into the library and finish my homework," Ginny said.  
  
Draco immediately changed he's mind about having a long night's rest in the Slytherin common room to being with Ginny, making up a white lie as quick as anything in he's head, he said, "Me too. I guess I'll just have to bear with you don't I?"  
  
Draco heaved a huge pretend sigh and earned a slap on the back of he's head, almost knocking him off balance. "God, Gin-er-Weasel, you didn't have to hit that hard," he said in annoyance and at surprise at the same time for a person so small could hit so hard.  
  
Then, he remembered, "Of course! You're a beater for Gryffindor aren't you? Ha! I should have known..." he muttered half to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again aren't you, ferret DEAR?" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"You know Ginny LOVE," he said as sarcastically as her, "You shouldn't be talking in this attitude to the HEAD BOY. I could easily give you a detention you know!" pointing smugly to he's new shining badge.  
  
"URGH! I really can't stand you ferret!" yelled Ginny, before stomping away.  
  
"That'll be 10 points from Gryff-"  
  
He's voice disappeared as he felt himself being head-butted right in the stomach by a very angry red-haired, red-headed Weasley.  
  
"OOOOoooOOOooWWWwwwWWW!" groaned a noise from the floor as Ginny stood over a semi-unconscious Draco Malfoy.  
  
"That'll teach you... you... arrogant little... little... PRICK!!!" she hollered as she stomped off towards the library before any teacher spotted her.  
  
"Hey Weaselette! WEASELETTE!!! A little hand please!! I can't get up alone you crazy girl! WEASELETTE!!!" he yelled, getting desperate as he was seriously in pain, doubled up on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! Why am I so stupid! I'm a wizard!" he yelled to himself as he pulled out he's wand. He stuck it in the air and shouted, "ACCIO GINNY WEASLEY!"  
  
In less that a few seconds, a certain yelling red blur was seen to be streaking along the Hogwarts corridors towards the library as fast as the speed of light.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was laughing to herself as she walked into the library, feeling happy that she had had her revenge on the despicable Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Did I do the correct thing? Should I have at least helped him up?" she thought to herself. "But he was being an arrogant little prick! He deserved it."  
  
Ginny was stomping to the potions section of the library, trying to find a suitable book explaining clearly "The Draught of Living" (A/N: I'm sorry but I don't know if that's the correct name for that Potion thing but if its not, lets just say I made it up, teehee.) when suddenly, she felt herself fly out of the library and back to where she came from, the corridor outside her Charms classroom.  
  
"DRACOOOO!!!" she yelled in rage as she saw him still lying there on the floor. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
Draco took one look at her face and decided that it was the cue for him to run. Forgetting all about the pain, he sprinting down the corridor and got ready to charge down the stairs when he heard Ginny take a leaf out of he's book and shrieked.  
  
"ACCIO DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!"  
  
Draco felt a familiar sensation of flying as he DID fly through the air, scraping he's elbow as he went and getting a bit of blood on he's robes.  
  
He landed with a "thump" on Ginny's feet and looked up to see her staring at him triumphantly.  
  
"So, the spell really DID get you bloody, didn't it?" she said as she smirked at the blood stain on he's robes. He glared at her and stalked off.  
  
Turning around again, he couldn't resist yelling back at her, "I'll get you some day Weaselette! You just wait! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME" and with that, he ran off before she could say any retaliation (A/N: "Accio Draco Dead Malfoy" perhaps? Not that I would kill such a hottie, hahaa!).

* * *

Ginny smirked to herself and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, completely and totally forgetting about going to the library and went straight to bed. It had been a very tiring day for her. She needed some rest and peace. Man, she was tired.  
  
"HA! But at least its Saturday tomorrow... no school, no homework, no DRACO MALFOY!" she muttered.  
  
"But, I DID have fun!" she smiled to herself. She had finally gotten her own revenge and she was very, VERY happy. "AND," she said, "I can't wait to try that Summoning Charm again. I didn't know that it would be that effective... and I think I found my other half in mischief..."  
  
With that, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Quidditch, Draco, the forbidden forest, Draco, hogsmeade trip tomorrow, Draco...  
  
To be continued... (You just hate that don't you! But I can't think of anything else, argh!)  
  
Too bad everyone will have to bear with ANOTHER clifty! Hehe, sorry.  
  
If you can see, there's a very pretty blue button right there on the bottom left hand corner, and see? You can just click it and VOILA!!! Okay? Hahaa.  
  
At least 25 reviews or I won't continue please! Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or read my story! :) 


	4. Draco saves the Day

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Hahaa. I'm so happy, I got 25 reviews! I seriously didn't expect so many. But, I'm happy. Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...!

* * *

-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 4: Draco saves the Day  
  
Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
"HA! But at least its Saturday tomorrow... no school, no homework, no DRACO MALFOY!" she muttered.  
  
"But, I DID have fun!" she smiled to herself. She had finally gotten her own revenge and she was very, VERY happy. "AND," she said, "I can't wait to try that Summoning Charm again. I didn't know that it would be that effective... and I think I found my other half in mischief..."  
  
With that, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Quidditch, Draco, the forbidden forest, Draco, hogsmeade trip tomorrow, Draco...

* * *

The alarm clock rang.  
  
And rang.  
  
And rang once more.  
  
"AAARRGGHHH!!!" yelled Ginny Weasley as she turned and saw the time for herself.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" she yelled again, this time for horror, not frustration.  
  
It was 9:45 and the carriages that leaves for Hogsmeade leaves at 10! The next time will be at 2:00 and that will be WAY too late.  
  
Ginny scrambled out of bed and took a quick shower, did a drying charm on herself, grabbed a bag and some money as well as her permission slip and streaked out to the grounds where the carriages were waiting.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss LATE Weasley..." muttered Filch as he pointed to the last and only available carriage, "I was hoping you got yourself BLOWN UP like your twin brothers... sad, things hardly come true for me," he scowled.  
  
"And maybe that's because you're a SQUIB... my, my, I wonder how many people knows about this..." snarled a voice from behind Ginny. Both Ginny and Filch jumped in shock.  
  
"Well, Mister Malfoy, you are late as well? I can only say that you will have to share the last carriage with Little Miss LATE Weasley here," he said in glee.  
  
"Whatever," both Ginny and Draco said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. They both got into the carriage and sat down.  
  
"So I guess I'm not the only one who over-slept, huh?" smirked Draco as he looked over at Ginny who was sitting beside him, only to find her asleep!  
  
"Whoa," he said to himself as he watched her head knock the window beside her, "she must have been REALLY tired."  
  
Without further ado, he gently tilted her head so that it was resting on he's shoulder. He grinned broadly and talked to himself the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ginny awoke some time later to find someone yelling at her and... she looked at the person she was currently leaning on and to her surprise, saw Draco! Looking dead angelic, he stirred in he's sleep and woke up with a jerk.  
  
He seemed seemingly surprised to be where he was and the position that he was in. He looked around and got he's memory back. Ginny and her lateness, sleepiness and loveliness and he's tiredness and Hogsmeade-ness.  
  
He glanced up just at Ginny did to see who was yelling at them only to see another red-haired, red-headed person standing outside the carriage with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY!!! THERE YOU ARE! CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I WAS LOSING MY HEAD AND RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CHICKEN WITH HE'S HEAD CHOP OFF TO FIND YOU ONLY TO SEE YOU IN A CARRIAGE WITH DRACO MALFOY?! I want an EXPLANATION!" yelled Ron.  
  
Ginny shrank back into Draco's warm body despite herself and he absent- mindedly put he's arms around her protectively.  
  
"GET YOUR ARMS OFF MY BABY SISTER MALFOY!" shouted Ron as he attempted to drag Ginny out of the carriage. She let him and as she was walking down the steps, tripped. Draco, who was coming out as well, caught her just in time.  
  
Ron glared at him but Draco just shrugged him off.  
  
"Man!" Draco thought to himself, "Usually, I would have gave some nasty crafting remark. Oh god, Ginny has made me soft. Whats happening to me?"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Draco, glaring at Ron.  
  
"Let go of my baby sister's hand you prick!" said Ron, it was obvious he was trying very hard not to yell at Draco for he's sister's sake. Draco looked down at he's hand, only to realize that he had been holding Ginny's hand.  
  
He dropped it like a hot potato and ran away.  
  
"Well, that was strange of Malfoy that arrogant jerk for running away so fast! I was going to give him a nice long lecture about touching MY girl and..." started Harry but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Harry, I think that you have lost your chocolate frogs! Number one, you have no right to call Ginny YOURS because you both broke up quite a while ago and secondly..."  
  
"SECONDLY," interrupted a really pissed Ginny Weasley, "HE IS NOT AN ARROGANT JERK! YOU ARE HARRY ASS POTHEAD! I know why Draco calls you that now, you don't deserve the name of POTTER at all."  
  
"Ginny Weasley," said Ron, "This is no way to talk to your brother's best friend. APOLOGIZE NOW!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Ginny, "I'm SIXTEEN, not a SIX MONTHS OLD BABY GIRL, lay off Ron! You can't control my life! Your not my FATHER..."  
  
"She's right Ron..." said Hermione, "Let her live her own life."  
  
After her little outburst, Ginny ran away down the hill to a little dark alley where she sat, hidden and crying. Suddenly, a dark figure walked into the alley to where Ginny was sobbing.  
  
Ginny was not stupid and when she noticed someone coming towards her, she immediately got up and tried to run away, but not fast enough! She turned to see who had grabbed her wrists, only to see the most loathsome boy in the world – Blaise Zabini.  
  
He smirked at her and said menacingly, "Well, well, if it isn't the WEASEL. Oh well, at least I get to have a little fun..."  
  
"AAAHHHHhhh..." Ginny screamed but was immediately silenced by Blaise's lips on hers, forcing her to choke as she felt he's tongue in her mouth. Doing the only sensible thing a girl could do, she bit he's tongue.  
  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" he yelled at her and slapped her across the face.  
  
Hard.  
  
Ginny felt her head hit the wall and collapsed on the floor, crying. Blaise stood over her and smirked. She was now powerless over him.  
  
And he knew it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was looking through the glass at some books near a dark alley. He was certain he heard a scream from there but he ignored it and continued surveying the books in front of him. Then he heard a shout. A guy's voice this time... "YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" and a slap, a thud and sobbing.  
  
Draco immediately ran to the alley just in time to see Blaise Zabini kick a small sobbing figure on the floor. The figure winced as she sobbed.  
  
"Draco..." called the figure, "Draco, help me please!" before earning another kick from Blaise.  
  
"Who you got there Zabini?" Malfoy snarled as he walked in.  
  
"None of your goddamned business, now fuck off Malfoy, I got business to attend to."  
  
"DRACO HELP!!" yelled the figure as it got another swift kick from Zabini. Wait... Draco recognized that voice.  
  
It was Ginny!  
  
Draco immediately walked over and punched Zabini straight on the face twice, knocking him out and then dragging Ginny up.  
  
She looked terrible, she had a cut on her lip, a sore eye and lots of bruises around her.  
  
"He didn't rape you did he?!" asked Draco quietly. Ginny shook her and continued sobbing into Draco's chest.  
  
"I think we need to bring you to the hospital wing..." muttered Draco. He then shouted, "STUPEFY!" and pointed he's wand at Zabini who was stirring. Blaise immediately fell back down, stunned by the fierce spell shot by Malfoy.  
  
Draco then walked Ginny back up to the castle, half carrying her to Madame Pomfrey's office because she had become so weak.  
  
"OH MY LORD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MISS WEASLEY?!" she shrieked, and then turning to Draco and said, "What did you do to her Mister Malfoy?"  
  
Draco rolled he's eyes, "Oh please, I would never hurt a girl, especially Ginny, she's a special one..." he muttered, and then blushed.  
  
"Anyway, she was attacked in an alley way," Draco continued as Madame Pomfrey's eyes widen in shock and horror. "But of course, I came and saved the day just in time. As usual," he added as an after thought.  
  
"Okay, I'll have to contact the Headmaster about this. Bring her to Bed 4 to take her medication please. Thank you Mister Malfoy, that is very kind of you." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
After saying so, she took a bit of Floo powder and threw it into the flames, sticking her head in as well. 'Most probably to call Dumbledore,' Draco presumed. He turned he's attention back to Ginny, only to find that she had fallen fast asleep.  
  
"Man, she's a fast sleeper..." he thought to himself as he caressed her face gently. He had a sudden urge to kiss those luscious lips of hers, even though it was bleeding a bit now.  
  
"I don't want to believe it but I think I'm actually falling for Ginny Weasley..." he said to himself. Or so he thought.  
  
"Yes, I think you might be, Mister Malfoy." Came the voice of Madame Pomfrey, somewhere near the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Don't tell anyone please," he pleaded.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," the old witch said, eyes full of twinkles and laughter.  
  
"I hope she's going to be okay," Draco said wistfully.  
  
"Oh she will. Don't you fret Mister Malfoy." Answered Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor common room, the inseparable trio were just noticing that Ginny was missing.  
  
"Oh my god! Where is she?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron! Don't shout in the common room," said Harry softly as he watched Hermione pull a chair out and stand on it.  
  
"Hello? Ahem, okay, this is the Head Girl Hermione Granger speaking, can I have your attention please?" Hermione said all these rather proudly and seemed to be enjoying it tremendously, "We have a missing student here. Has anyone seen Ginny Weasley today, at all?" she asked questioningly.  
  
Then came the chorus of answers.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Seen her yesterday though... does that count?"  
  
"Don't know her that well..."  
  
"Sexy girl with red hair yah? No."  
  
"Nay."  
  
"Okay, thank you all for your co-operation," said Hermione as she got down from the chair she was standing on.  
  
"Oh my God! Where could she possibly be?" said Ron.  
  
"Bests me, Ron," said the voice of Harry Potter, "its okay, stay calm..."  
  
"ITS NOT SO EASY TO STAY CALM WHEN YOUR BABY SISTER IS SCARED, COLD AND LONELY SOMEWHERE OUT THERE IN THIS BIG, BAD WORLD," yelled Ron, startling some of the younger kids.  
  
"Look Ron, you're a prefect, you have a reputation to uphold. You cannot go around yelling in a common room," said Hermione sensibly.  
  
"Whatever... whatever," sighed Ron, "I'm trying... I AM!!!"  
  
"Ssshhhhh," was the only answer that Ron got.  
  
"She'll turn up tomorrow or something. I mean, she always does!" said Hermione, acting cheerful for the sake of Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, I'm going to bed," said Ron wearily, eyeing the portrait hole one last time, in case Ginny might come bursting in any second or something.  
  
"Go to bed Ron!" said Harry.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," said Ron as he retreated up the stairs. He didn't want to get Harry mad. It takes a lot of effort to calm a green-eyed toad- er-boy like Harry.

* * *

Once in the safety of he's own room, Ron gave a loud bellow out of the window, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GINNY WEASLEY?!"  
  
And from the hospital wing, a few levels below, Draco and Madame Pomfrey was trying to stiffen chokes of laughter with tears streaming down their eyes...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Oh my god, this is THE longest chapter. Hope its okay, hahaa.  
  
If you can see, there's a very pretty blue button right there on the bottom left hand corner, and see? You can just click it and VOILA!!! Okay? Hahaa.  
  
At least 30 reviews or I won't continue please! Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or read my story! :) 


	5. Ending the Enmity

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Hahaa. I'm so happy, I got 35 reviews! I seriously didn't expect so many. But, I'm happy. Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...!  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 5: Ending the Enmity

* * *

Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
Once in the safety of he's own room, Ron gave a loud bellow out of the window, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GINNY WEASLEY?!"  
  
And from the hospital wing, a few levels below, Draco and Madame Pomfrey was trying to stiffen chokes of laughter with tears streaming down their eyes...

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning with a bad headache. A VERY bad headache.  
  
"Hmm..? Wh-where am I?" said Ginny, looking around the beautiful white room and then, noticing for the first time, DRACO MALFOY sleeping on the couch beside the bed.  
  
"Your in the hospital wing, dear. You've been through a lot yesterday so I suggest you should stay in bed all day today and if you don't feel any better tomorrow, you'll have to skip your classes because I won't be letting you out anytime sooner..." said Madame Pomfrey. "Mister Malfoy here, has been with you since he brought you in last night," she cocked her head, indicating Draco's sleeping body.  
  
"Really...? I didn't know he could be so good-hearted" exclaimed Ginny, but still feeling drowsy because of the medication she had taken last night. Suddenly, Draco groaned and woke up.  
  
Looking around, he said, "Oh! Thank goodness your okay Ginny..."  
  
Ginny immediately remembered what had happened last night and burst in to tears, "I... oh my god, Blaise! He's going to kill me... RON! What will he do? Oh no... whats going to happen now? I..." She suddenly stopped sobbing when she noticed Professor Dumbledore walking in.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore..." muttered Ginny and Draco in unison as Madame Pomfrey said, "Albus! You have to do something about this Blaise Zabini person! What if he goes around getting revenge or attacking other young and innocent girls..." started Madame Pomfrey but Professor Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"Poppy, do not fret. I have alerted the Ministry of Magic and Mister Zabini's parents. He will be expelled from Hogwarts because of breaking rule number 227: Any student or teacher who uses sexual or physical violation against another student or teacher will be immediately expelled or fired."  
  
"Excellent!" said Draco. He turned and looked in to Ginny's eyes – which made his heart beat faster- and whispered, "You'll be okay now..." and before he could stop himself, he went over to her and embraced her.  
  
Ginny turned as red as her hair, but hugged him back while butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you... Draco, thanks. For... For saving me yesterday..." Ginny whispered into his ears and hugging him tighter. While the two teens were in their embrace, they did not notice Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore giving each other meaningful looks.  
  
Draco didn't know why... but, he felt so at ease having Ginny in his arms.  
  
_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with._  
  
What Draco didn't know was that little Ginny Weasley was thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_  
  
"Ahem..." said Dumbledore, "clearing his throat" softly while saying to Ginny softly, "And of course, I have informed your brother, Mister Ronald Weasley, about the situation as soon as I could and, ah, if I'm not wrong, here he comes now!" Ginny and Draco immediately sprang apart.

* * *

As if on cue, Ron, Harry and Hermione barged into the room and ran over to Ginny.  
  
"Well, I never!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, "This is no way to come into the hospital wing! Miss Weasley is not a DOLL. MISTER WEASLEY!! You are choking her! Put her down AT ONCE!"  
  
Ron sheepishly put his sister down, back on her bed after he had hugged her as hard as he could. Draco merely looked on with a smirk.  
  
"Malfoy," snarled Ron, noticing Draco for the first time.  
  
"Weasel," replied Draco, but not as scathingly as he could because he was attempting to please Ginny by showing her how mature he could be.  
  
Then, he suddenly snapped to his senses. Was he actually trying to impress Ginny Weasley?! 'Oh my Lord! What is father going to say when he find out I have fallen for a WEASLEY?' he thought.  
  
"Ahem, well, I'll better be heading back to my office now," said Professor Dumbledore, "Important things to do." He walked out of the door, but suddenly paused and turn around. "Oh and Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, there is a prefects meeting this afternoon at 2. I expect to see you both there and on time."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Draco hurriedly made an excuse and went back to he's head room while Harry scowled after him.  
  
Ginny was sad to see him go, but tried hard not to show it. Madame Pomfrey and, unfortunately Ron, noticed this.  
  
"What are you doing, Ginny? Feeling sad that the dumb blonde ferret is gone?" Ron said scornfully to Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned to face Ron. With a rising temper, she shouted, "HE IS NOT A DUMB BLONDE FERRET. HE'S MY FRIEND. YOU ARE THE DUMB ONE! GET OUT OF HERE RON, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" before she slumped on the bed and covered her blankets over herself and sobbed quietly at having such an insensitive brother and thinking about Draco and how he saved her.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_  
  
Madame Pomfrey immediately jumped up and said, "Okay, now, you three are disturbing the patient, she needs her space and rest, leave NOW."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"No more buts Mister Potter, I suggest you all leave!"  
  
Reluctantly, the three of them left the hospital wing.  
  
"What did you have to do that for, Ronald Weasley?" said Hermione in indignation.

* * *

Far away, in the next corridor, Draco Malfoy smiled at Ginny's little outburst.

* * *

That night, Malfoy sat up in his bed (A/N: How I wish I could see that, teehee.) with Ginny's words echoing in he's head.  
  
"... He's my friend..."  
  
"How I wish we were so much more than friends..." he whispered as he went back to sleep.  
  
_I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_  
  
Surprisingly, Ginny Weasley, down in her hospital bed, was thinking exactly the same thing...  
  
To be continued...

* * *

I decided to upload this chapter coz I got so many reviews! More than I expected and thanks for all those nice little messages people left me.  
  
**_Special thanks to Poky, Krystal1989, Millie, DuskTilDawn, Adie, John and Eve Granger for viewing so many times. Love ya'll tons!_**  
  
Song is by Daniel Bedingfield. My favourite song. "If You're Not the One"

If you can see, there's a very pretty blue button right there on the bottom left hand corner, and see? You can just click it and VOILA!!! Okay? Hahaa.  
  
At least 44 reviews or I won't continue please! Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or read my story! :)


	6. Finding a Friend

**THANK YOU BUT I DO NOT NEED A BETA READER. I WANT TO DO THIS FIC WITHOUT ANY HELP OR GUIDIANCE WHAT SO EVER. **

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)

* * *

A/N: Hahaa. I'm so happy, I got 44 reviews! Thank you all for reviewing! It has pushed me to greater heights in my writing.  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...!  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 5: Finding a Friend

* * *

Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
That night, Malfoy sat up in his bed (A/N: How I wish I could see that, teehee.) with Ginny's words echoing in he's head.  
  
"... He's my friend..."  
  
"How I wish we were so much more than friends..." he whispered as he went back to sleep.  
  
_I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_  
  
Surprisingly, Ginny Weasley, down in her hospital bed, was thinking exactly the same thing...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the prefect's meeting room watching Professor Dumbledore drone on about bullying. He couldn't help it, and he didn't know why, but he's mind kept thinking back about the hug that he and Ginny had shared in the hospital wing. He wish that he could hold her in he's arms once more and how he wished that he could smell her again, be with her and taste her lovely pink rosebud lips...  
  
_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me_  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked around the prefect's room and noted the bored and sleepy expressions on their face and immediately changed the subject to a more exciting one.  
  
"...And of course, there will be a Yule Ball on Christmas Day..."  
  
Draco's head – along with many other heads for that matter – snapped up in attention and stared at Professor Dumbledore intently, waiting for him to continue. Christmas was only 2 weeks away! Professor Dumbledore chuckled at their sudden attentiveness and continued...  
  
"But THIS year, the Professors and I have agreed on something more ... exciting. This ball will be a masquerade."  
  
Everyone's eye-brow rose as they looked knowingly at each other. The teachers hardly planned anything remotely special before. This was a change. A definite GOOD change.  
  
"Everyone will not have to find a parter as you won't be able to SEE them. (A few prefects chuckled at that.) A mask will be given to every student who walks into the ballroom. We will have to order those special masks called 'Match Me Midnight Mask.' I will put the Ravenclaw prefects to do this task."  
  
The Ravenclaw prefects nodded.  
  
"A 'Match Me Midnight Mask' you can get at 'Maple's Magical Makes.' Now, I am sure a lot of you will be wondering what those masks are. Well, a 'Match Me Midnight Mask' is a mask that will match anything that the person is wearing in an instance and once it touches the face of the wearer, it will be irremovable until the last stroke of midnight."  
  
A lot of the students gasped excitedly at the news, and then started chatting to one another.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. The whole room immediately went silent.  
  
"The Gryffindor and Slytherins will be decorating the castle and the grounds while the Hufflepuffs must get ready the menu for the dinner. This ball will only be allowed for fifth-years and above. No student any younger than that would be able to come unless they are being accompanied by an older student. I will inform the school about the ball tomorrow during breakfast. The meeting is over. You are all dismissed, have a good night. We all have a long week before us."  
  
The prefects walked out the meeting room, chattering excitedly. All except Draco, he was too caught up thinking about one particular girl and how it would feel dancing with her...

* * *

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore had already made the announcement about the Yule Ball and everybody was very, VERY excited.  
  
All the girls in the school were already deciding and talking about what they were going to wear while the boys merely continued eating as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

The 2 weeks flashed by quickly and the day of the ball came. All classes were cancelled on that special Monday because no one could concentrate enough on their work.

* * *

At 6 o'clock sharp, Ginny Weasley came down her dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room, stunning everybody. She looked gorgeous.  
  
She had recently gotten a beautiful red silk dress that was one-shoulder off. It fit her slim and lean body perfectly, showing off all her curves perfectly and her beautiful neck, thanks to the beautiful elegant knot she had twirled on her head. On her neck, she wore a beautiful ruby necklace, an inheritance from her great-great-grandmother.  
  
All the boys jaw in the common room hit the ground as they saw normal Ginny Weasley blossom into a beautiful rose. The girls all watched in envy as she walked out of the portrait and into the Great Hall. The boys there immediately scrambled out after her.

* * *

Far away in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was preparing for the ball. He wore a handsome dress robe with a smug grin on he's face. He looked good, and he knew it. He was on prowl and dressed to impress. Who? Ginny Weasley. As crazy as it sounds, Draco now had fully understood his heart. He had fallen for Ginny Weasley and nothing would stop him from winning her love.  
  
He checked himself in the mirror one last time before walking out. It was 5:30. He was early, but it was his job to be. He was the Head Boy after all.

* * *

The prefects had done a great job, Hogwarts looked beautiful. Inside and out. The gardens had live fairies flying around and lots of love seats. Add the snow that was fallen and that made a truly beautiful and impressive sight to behold.  
  
The Christmas trees in the hall were tall and beautiful, decorated with live pixies, beautiful glittering baubles and lots of mistletoe. As if that was not enough, there was enchanted snow falling from the ceiling and little Christmas angels flying around, giving out crackers and candy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the Halls and found that he was not the first one in. There were, in fact, quite a number of people there already. He took a 'Match Me Midnight Mask' and placed it against he's face. It fit snugly around him and immediately turned black and grey to match he's robes.  
  
Draco looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased with what he saw. He looked dashing.  
  
He walked into the Ballroom and looked around the place. The decoration was beautiful, but Ginny Weasley's beautiful scarlet hair was no where to be seen. He could not recognize anyone there and he highly doubt anyone would recognize him.  
  
Draco took a cracker from a Christmas angel and pulled it with some unknown boy. He received a fake wand and some white mice from it.  
  
After pulling a few more crackers, Draco sat on the side and drowned 2 mugs of butter beer. The doors of the Great Hall opened and a new group of people entered, wearing their masks, looking around, lead by a beautiful girl with flaming red hair.  
  
Draco gasped.  
  
He recognized her! It was Ginny...  
  
To be continued...

* * *

Wow, this is one of my favourite chapters. Hahaa, I spent the longest time writing this one. And oooh! The next chapter is about the ball so hang in there! Thanks to all my reviewers who encouraged me to continue writing. Hehe!  
  
If you can see, there's a very pretty blue button right there on the bottom left hand corner, and see? You can just click it and VOILA!!! Okay? Hahaa.  
  
At least 60 reviews or I won't continue please! Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or read my story! :)

**IMPORTANT: I will not be updating my story for about a week. SO SORRY! But theres this stupid virus in my computer so I have to send it in for repair. BUT, once i get my computer back, I will update the FIRST thing I do. Thank you so much again for your co-operatation.**


	7. Girlfriend for the Guy

**_I AM SO SORRY!_**

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!** I know I said it its gonna take one week for my computer to be fixed but it took more than 2 weeks! I am SO damn sorry! I didn't expect it to take so long!** I'm so happy though, I got so many reviews! Thank you all for still reviewing and your wonderful kind support! It has pushed me to greater heights in my writing. Oh and from now on, I will not be asking for reviews because a nice reader had convinced me that that is not a good way of Fan Fiction. Thank you so much and SORRY once again!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 6: Girlfriend for the Guy

* * *

Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
Draco took a cracker from a Christmas angel and pulled it with some unknown boy. He received a fake wand and some white mice from it.  
  
After pulling a few more crackers, Draco sat on the side and drowned 2 mugs of butter beer. The doors of the Great Hall opened and a new group of people entered, wearing their masks, looking around, lead by a beautiful girl with flaming red hair.  
  
Draco gasped.  
  
He recognized her! It was Ginny...

* * *

Soft music drifted about the ballroom as an unknown band started playing their music. Draco made his way to Ginny but realized that he was too late. A tall boy with dark messy hair wearing ink-green dress robes and a gorgeous green feathered mask was already dancing with her. He scowled, feeling jealous. With a jolt, he recognized that boy. _Potter._  
  
He went back to the sides and got another mug of butter beer while glaring enviously at Harry. After looking around the Great Hall for a while, he realized that he was not the only one jade green with jealousy. Almost the whole male population in Hogwarts was staring at the currently unknown beautiful stranger with red hair.  
  
"I love you Ginny... Why did Potter have to get you first?" he whispered to himself while thinking of how he and she had embraced in the hospital wing. 

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was looking around the room while dancing with Harry, trying to find the person she had been looking for for so long.  
  
Draco.  
  
"Where could he be?" she thought. She suddenly spotted him. Or, someone who looked like him. Standing in the corner with a mug of butter beer. She broke off the dance with Harry and walked over to the "supposedly" Draco.  
  
"Hey..." smiled Ginny as she walked over to the corner.  
  
Draco was stunned to see her, the girl he had been dreaming about for so long, standing right in front of her. He didn't even realize that she was so near him! He was much too busy thinking about how he would like to tear Potter to shreds if he had a chance for stealing Ginny away from him.  
  
"Hu..? Urh.. mmm, hi!" answered Draco, knowing that he sounded stupid.  
  
"Are you okay...?"  
  
"Just a bit dizzy with butter beer and the goddess standing right in front of me," he said cheekily as he leaned in to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Whoa, it must have been the butter beer.  
  
Ginny giggled and kissed him back, "Want to dance, Draco?" she said, gesturing to the beautifully lit dance floor.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
And would you save my soul tonight_

How could he resist? How could anyone resist Ginny, when she was looking so beautiful and angelic and oh-so-sexy?  
  
He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor, away from the walls where a lot of couples were having steamy make out sessions, that including Ron and Hermione in it. Lol. Don't know where that came from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry Potter could not help noticing that Ginny was giving a sweet little kiss to an unknown boy that he did not recognize...  
  
"Damn him! _Whoever_ that is," muttered Harry as he got himself another butter beer.  
  
"Excuse **ME**?" snarled a voice behind him, scaring Harry so much that he spilt butter beer down his robes. Turning around, he came face to face with (who else?) Ron. Harry didn't even notice that Ron had came in. Looking behind Ron, Harry could make out a girl with bushy hair attempting to hide herself behind Ron while cleaning smudge lip-gloss off her mask (A/N: this is for you, fish! lol).  
  
"Her... Hermione?!" gasped Harry.  
  
"H... hey Harry..." muttered the girl.  
  
"**OH MY GOD!** Hermione and... and... RON?! Oh my GOD! This is **UNBELIEVABLE!**!!" yelled Harry, causing half the population in the Great Hall to turn and stare at him.  
  
"Not that loud!" said Ron in an urgent whisper while Harry started muttering to himself.  
  
"Sorr... sorry Harry. We were going to tell you after the ball... but, ummm, sorry, Harry," whimpered Hermione as Harry continued **muttering insanely** to himself.

* * *

Back to the dance floor...  
  
"Hey, isn't that the Pot, Weasel and Granny?" said Draco as he gestured towards the three figures at the opposite end of the Hall. A yell suddenly rose from the figures.  
  
"**OH MY GOD!** Hermione and... and... RON?! Oh my GOD! This is **UNBELIEVABLE**!!!"  
  
"_Definitely_ them..." whispered back Ginny, "Lets go check it out, huh?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once they were almost reaching there, Ginny immediately dropped Draco's hand (who would want to do that???). He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head at her brother. He sighed deeply but shrugged and continued walking.  
  
"Having some problems, Pothead?" drawled (WHO ELSE?) our hot **_DRACO MALFOY_**...  
  
"Well, actually, _Ferret_, NONE until you came, then we had some BIG problems. A huge head like you filling up the space? Oh, yes we would be squashed to death," replied Harry.  
  
Before Draco could do anything, Ginny had already reached there and slapped Harry across his ugly pale face. (A/N: _HAHAHAHAHA. I would LOVE to see that_...)  
  
"WHAT **THE**...?!" yelled Harry as he shoved Ginny and made her slam into the wall. Hard. (A/N: That bastard!)  
  
"No one does that to **MY **girlfriend! Especially a **POT HEAD** like **YOU**!" snarled Draco as he boxed Harry across the face.  
  
"_WHAT?! GINNY AND DRACO?_ Oh come on... **OH COME ON**!!!" yelled Ron as Harry started howling and Hermione started whimpering and trying to push Draco off, who was currently pummeling Harry in to a bloody pulp. Haii, **what a** **CARING and PROTECTIVE boyfriend Draco is!!!** _(author squeals and runs around the room hugging herself. Lol. No one would believe it but I seriously did that. HAHA. No, seriously.)  
_  
"**NO** (_boxes Harry)_ **ONE** (_kicks Harry on the stomach_) **HURTS** (_kicks Harry on the groin_) **MY **(_body slams Harry... haii...)_ **GIRLFRIEND!!!** (_kicking Harry into the wall_)" yelled Draco. 

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
**_"IMPEDIMENTA!"_** yelled Hermione, whipping out her wand. The spell knocked Draco off his feet. (slimy girl!) A bit too late maybe... but, oh well!  
  
"50 points from Slytherin for fighting and 50 **MORE **POINTS BECAUSE YOU ARE A **HEAD BOY**! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS **THIS**?" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"_C'mon Draco_," urged Ginny as she lifted him back on his feet. Everybody in the Great Hall was staring at them, whispering and giggling. Ginny couldn't help sniggering when she saw Harry lying on the floor, groaning and swearing badly.  
  
"Okay... okay..." muttered Draco as he pushed her out of the castle doors and towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Already out, they could still distantly hear Ron yelling at the top of his lungs, "WHERE IS MY SISTER? AND **WHAT IS MALFOY GOT TO DO WITH HER**? WHEN DID THEY EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER? THIS IS RIDICULOUS! **RIDICULOUS!!!**"

_To be continued..._

Thank you and sorry once again. I'll update a.s.a.p.!


	8. Hiding the Hatred

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Thank you all for still reviewing and your wonderful kind support! It has pushed me to greater heights in my writing. Oh and from now on, I will not be asking for reviews because a nice reader had convinced me that that is not a good way of Fan Fiction. Thank you so much. I love you all!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 8: Hiding the Hatred

* * *

Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
"50 points from Slytherin for fighting and 50 MORE POINTS BECAUSE YOU ARE A HEAD BOY! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS THIS?" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"C'mon Draco," urged Ginny as she lifted him back on his feet. Everybody in the Great Hall was staring at them, whispering and giggling.  
  
"Okay... okay..." muttered Draco as he pushed her out of the castle doors and towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Already out, they could still distantly hear Ron yelling at the top of his lungs, "WHERE IS MY SISTER? AND WHAT IS MALFOY GOT TO DO WITH HER? WHEN DID THEY EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

* * *

Draco looked at Ginny and they both burst into peals of laughter as they continued running, hand-in-hand, towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"C'mon, I'm going to show you something..." whispered Draco as he pulled her into the brooms cupboard and took out his latest broomstick.  
  
**FireBall X**  
  
It was an absolutely gorgeous broomstick with a slender shape and neatly clipped twigs. It beats the Firebolt in both speed and accuracy.  
  
"Just came out today," said Draco as he mounted the broom and helping Ginny up behind him.  
  
_Your hand brushes mine  
And the thousand sensations  
Seduce me_  
  
"Let's go," he said as he urged his broom to fly round the Quidditch Pitch and then circling the castle. Ginny squealed with joy and excitement. Then, she kissed Draco on his neck.  
  
"I love this..." she whispered into his ear. Draco grinned and made his broom dive, enjoyed Ginny's grasp around his waist tighten and the excited gasps she was letting out.  
  
'If only we could stay like this forever...' he thought to himself.  
  
The clock in the castle struck loudly, announcing mid-night.  
  
"We'd better go back now..." said Ginny reluctantly.  
  
"But do you **want** to?" asked Draco  
  
"No!"  
  
"We don't have to go back then," he turned to look at her and smiled. His grin spread wider when the last stroke of midnight rang in the castle and their masks started fading.  
  
_When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding_  
  
"Perfect," said Draco as he landed, helped Ginny off and then pulled her towards him, tilting her head up to face him properly. Ginny closed her eyes as she felt Draco's lips on hers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were both coming out of the castle doors to find Ginny when the last stroke of midnight rang out and their masks started disappearing.  
  
"Where could she be?" said Ron desperately.  
  
"Calm down, we'll find her," said Hermione in a soothing tone that seemed to have some effect on Ron as he stopped looking so worried and relaxed a little, putting his arm around her waist. Hermione giggled a little, then relaxed and continued walking towards the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"So where do you- oh my god..." choked Ron when he saw the scene in the middle of the Quidditch pitch before him. Draco Malfoy, MALFOY, was kissing his sister! His baby sister, Ginny! AND GINNY WAS KISSING DRACO BACK!  
  
He made to charge forward and stop them but Hermione, surprisingly, pushed him back.  
  
"For God's sake, Ron! Stop being such a git! Can't you see their in love? You're her brother. Why are you stopping her? His a Malfoy, yes, I know, we've been arch enemies with him for the past few years I know. But, can't you, for once, grow up? Please can't you see Ron? We have to put aside our differences for love. Love! Love, its such a powerful thing, no one can stop themselves from falling in love. Not me, not you, not them," sighed Hermione, gesturing towards Draco and Ginny.  
  
Ron was shocked at Hermione's outburst. He thought she would be on his side! He thought she would understand! But before Ron could protest or say anything, Hermione had let out an irritated sigh and dragged him back into the Great Hall.  
  
Ron had one last glance back at Ginny and Draco and snorted loudly in disgust. Hermione glared at him and continued making their way back to the Great Hall, passing many passionately entwined couples, kissing on the love- seats that the Gryffindor prefects had designed especially for this occasion.  
  
"Hey, Hermione..." muttered Ron huskily, pulling her towards him, "Want to go and hang out by the love seats?" he said innocently, giving her his famous nobody-loves-me-puppy-eyes-stare. She laughed softly as he led her to another secluded love-seat and they started kissing passionately, like, all the other couples.  
  
She sighed happily as she was kissing Ron. She was with the person she loved and nothing could spoil what they had. She was in heaven and she felt safe and protected, so warm and comfortable, in his arms. It was all she ever wanted. It was her happiest moment ever.  
  
We're girls. Face it, we're all the same.

* * *

Back at the Quidditch Pitch...  
  
Draco and Ginny had finally broken their passionate moment and were shyly smiling at each other.  
  
"Did you hear Hermione stopping Ron from coming just now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Of course. Anyone would be able to hear them a mile off," answered Draco cheekily.  
  
"I thought it was really nice of her."  
  
"Yeah..." replied Draco as he bent down for another kiss.  
  
After a few moments, Ginny broke the kiss again and asked Draco seriously, "Draco... do you love me?"  
  
_From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Well I do_  
  
"Yes... more than the world," he whispered back, kissing her on her forehead. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  
  
_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise_  
  
"I love you, Ginny," he whispered, enjoying the way his heart melted when he said those three small words, those eight small letters.  
  
"I love you," Draco said again. He loved saying it. He was in love! He was in love with Ginny Weasley! He was **IN LOVE** (if only with me, LOL). 

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"I love you too, Draco..." muttered back Ginny, pulling Draco even closer. She was so happy, in being in Draco's arms all alone, safe, warm and protected...

_I thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you  
in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

Unknown to the loving couple, they were not alone. Suddenly, out of the forest came two figures in long, black cloaks. Draco saw they first and immediately pushed Ginny behind him to **protect her** from whoever that was coming out of the forest (A/N: aa_AAaaaWW_wwwWWww what a sweetie!). The first figure un-hooded and they saw her. Pansy Parkinson.

"There she is," said Pansy to the person behind her, a smug smirk on her face, pointing straight at Ginny.

"_Well, well, well_... what do we have here...?"

To be continued...

* * *

Haha, so, people are shaking their fists at the computer screen thinking how it could end this way? Be patient and find out! ;) I'll update a.s.a.p.!


	9. I Would Die For You

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Thank you all for still reviewing and your wonderful kind support! It has pushed me to greater heights in my writing. Oh and from now on, I will not be asking for reviews because a nice reader had convinced me that that is not a good way of Fan Fiction. Thank you so much. I love you all! **I've decided that this story will be completed with 10 chapters. I will make a sequel for it after I get 111 reviews. Teehee.**

**I understand that many of my readers are urging me to make it snappy and update, haha, sorry for the inconvenience caused but if you look at my profile pic, I'm also typing up a new LJ fic. So you have to bear with me. **

**WHHHHEEEE ITS THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!! **okay, in one week but, still, then **i'll have more time to write Fan-Fictions!!!!**  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...  
  
-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 9: I Would Die For Her

* * *

Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
Suddenly, out of the forest came two figures in long, black cloaks. 

Draco saw they first and immediately pushed Ginny behind him to protect her from whoever that was coming out of the forest (A/N: aaAAaaaWWwwwWWww what a sweetie!). The first figure un-hooded and they saw her.

Pansy Parkinson. "There she is," said Pansy to the person behind her, a smug smirk on her face, pointing straight at Ginny.

_"Well, well, well_... what do we have here...?"

* * *

Draco immediately recognized that voice. He could have recognized it **anywhere.**  
  
"Draco..." said the cloaked figure, pulling off his cloak roughly and revealing the man within.  
  
_Lucius Malfoy._  
  
_"Draco... Draco... Draco..."_ he continued, "and there I was, thinking that you had more _taste_ than to choose a filthy pure-blood betrayer. I thought you had more _SENSE_ to-"  
  
**"SHUT UP**," shouted Draco, "What the hell do you think you're doing here Father? And Pansy? What the heck is going on?"  
  
"**You dare ask me to stop talking**? You insolent son of a ... no, wait, you ARE my son, so I would not continue that. I came just to take away the girl you have behind you and kill her..."  
  
"Never!" yelled Draco as he put his arms protectively around the scared form of the trembling Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Awww, so _sweet!"_ mocked Pansy sarcastically.  
  
Draco glared at her hatefully and then asked, "What have YOU got to do with this, Parkinson?"  
  
"Well actually," butted in Lucius, "Ms. Parkinson here was the one who informed me about your new young love, that _Weasel..._ and her love for you turned into jealousy and hatred and so, she led me," he paused dramatically, "to **HER**," and pointed at Ginny, who shrank back in fear.  
  
"Oh look, that shrinking violet," mocked Pansy, and Lucius started laughing manically, conveniently not noticing Draco and Ginny edging away cautiously.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" bellowed Lucius as he spotted Ginny and Draco sprinting away as fast as they could.  
  
"Accio Ginny Weasley!" he yelled as the small girl came flying through the air and landed at his feet.  
  
"Pity... such a beautiful girl, but so... dirty in her veins. Dirty **BLOOD**," snarled Lucius as Pansy ran out to stop Draco from coming nearer.  
  
"Now, Draco," said his father, "I have a proposition to make. Either you dump this betrayer of pure bloods and stay away from her forever, I would let her go."  
  
"NO!" said Draco angrily. **Why does his father always get in his way?  
**  
"BUT," continued Lucius as though no-one had interrupted him, "if you DON'T, you will never get to see her again because she would be killed **by me**."  
  
"Both decisions are me staying away from the person I love so I don't really have a choice but I am not going to choose," replied Draco coolly, still struggling from Pansy's grasp.  
  
"_Torture_ her! Make her feel that _hurt!_ Make her feel that _PAIN _I felt for _SO MANY YEARS! TORTURE HER MISTER MALFOY_!" shrieked Pansy with an evil grin on her face.  
  
**"NO!"**  
  
**_"CRUCIO!"_** yelled Lucius, his horrible face twisting into insane laughter as he saw the pain he had inflicted on the innocent girl.  
  
**"DON'T HURT HER!"** yelled Draco.  
  
Ginny started screaming as the unforgivable curse hit her, she felt like her whole body was on fire and swords were stabbing her everywhere. She writhed and screamed on the cold grounds.  
  
Draco watched helplessly as he felt his heart breaking at the sight of the one he loved in so much pain.  
  
"I'll die for her. Let her go, and you can have my permission to kill me," pleaded Draco as he watched Ginny with pain and heartache.  
  
"Poor Draco's heartbroken..." spat Lucius, "I guess things change, don't they? But, too bad for you Draco, I don't need to kill **YOU.** (A/N: Thank GOD, lol) I need you to follow into my footsteps and become the perfect Death Eater I always wanted you to be."  
  
"NEVER!" yelled Draco again, "You'll pay for this, you jerk! You're not my father anymore! You think you're so clever, torturing Ginny, but haven't you thought about the **consequences**?"  
  
"Have you thought about how the **SCREAMING** would attract attention?" continued Draco.  
  
"Its so late, who would be here at this time of the night?" sneered Pansy, completely forgetting about the ball, "No one's here. Shut **up** Draco and **STOP **shoving, will you?"  
  
Ha! How wrong she was...

* * *

Meanwhile, another couple, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, were walking along the Hogwarts grounds when they suddenly heard a piercing scream burst through the silent night air. Many of the couples in love seats also popped their heads out to see what was going on.  
  
"It came from over there," said Dean, turning pale as he pointed towards the Quidditch Pitch shakily, another scream burst out. One with pain and agony. It was unbearable hearing it.  
  
"Someone get Professor Dumbledore! **QUICK**!" yelled Parvati as she whipped out her wand and ran off towards the darkness with her wand raised. Dean and some of the couples followed hastily. Ron and Hermione had went to fetch the Headmaster when they saw Professor Dumbledore descending down the steps of the Great Doors of Hogwarts, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked the Headmaster seriously.  
  
"I believe I had heard screaming," said Professor McGonagall as another scream came from the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Professors! We have reason to believe someone was attacked in the Quidditch Pitch! A number of our friends had went to check it out but I fear for their safety and went to get you. Please hurry!" said Hermione, panting slightly.  
  
Without another word, Professor Dumbledore quickly turned and swept off into the direction of the Quidditch Pitch walking quickly with his wand raised. Professor McGonagall followed suit.  
  
"Let's go," said Ron as he jogged after the professors, Hermione following beside him, both wands held high and keeping a good lookout around the forest, checking for anymore signs of dangers.

* * *

Back to Draco... (A/N: sigh... stares dreamily out of the window...)  
  
Lucius lifted the curse but the pain still showed on the young girl's face. Ginny was still screaming but she stopped suddenly and started moaning in pain and agony.  
  
"Time to finish my job and what I came here for," said Lucius, lifting up his wand again.  
  
**_"No!"_** screamed Draco as he finally broke free of Pansy's grip and used his body to cover Ginny's, shielding her from the spell with his body and whipping out his own wand. But somehow, he knew... **it would be too late**.  
  
**_"Avada Kedavra!"_**  
  
There was a flash of red and green. And then...  
  
...Nothing.  
  
To be continued...

Please don't kill me for stopping here...!


	10. Just You and Me

LAST CHAPTER!!!

WHEEE, SUMMER HOLIDAY!!! Now I can have more time to update and write my fan-fics! Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot. (DAMN!)  
  
A/N: Thank you all for still reviewing and your wonderful kind support! It has pushed me to greater heights in my writing. Oh and from now on, I will not be asking for reviews because a nice reader had convinced me that that is not a good way of Fan Fiction. Thank you so much. I love you all!

I will make a sequel for this story after I get 111 reviews. Teehee. I understand that many of my readers are urging me to make it snappy and update, haha, sorry for the inconvenience caused but if you look at my profile page, I'm also typing up a new LJ fic. So you have to bear with me.  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her sixth-year, just broken up with the famous Potter and falls in love with an unlikely Slytherin...

* * *

-You Know You Love Me- Chapter 10: Just You and Me  
  
Previously on You Know You Love Me...  
  
"Time to finish my job and what I came here for," said Lucius, lifting up his wand again.  
  
"No!" screamed Draco as he finally broke free of Pansy's grip and used his body to cover Ginny's, shielding her from the spell with his body and whipping out his own wand. But somehow, he knew... it would be too late.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a flash of red and green. And then...  
  
...Nothing.

* * *

Draco stayed on the ground, still covering and protecting Ginny.  
  
'Am I still alive?' he thought. _Yes, we saw the flashes, but...  
_  
Draco slowly opened one eye and looked around. He opened both eyes wide in shock when he saw Ginny sitting almost upright, looking exhausted but happy, smiling at Draco.  
  
"That was really brave of you Draco..." she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What? How..?" stuttered Draco, looking around him. He suddenly spotted Lucius, not far from them, sprawled on the floor, looking dazed and Pansy over him, trying to help him up.  
  
"Well, you _see_," said Ginny, making to get up, but wincing when she realized the pain she would have to suffer and lay back down again. Her new dress was torn in many areas but, she still looked good.  
  
"I regained conscious just in time to see you run over and shield me. (Draco blushed and she smiled at him. Aww.) But I knew you were not going to be fast enough, so I took out my own wand and said 'Expelliarmus!'"  
  
Draco remembered seeing the red light collide with the green light before dropping down and grinned at Ginny.  
  
"I didn't think it would work since I was so tired, but it did!" exclaimed Ginny, laughing gleefully.  
  
Draco kissed her full on the lips. A small one, nice and sweet, but a kiss all the same. Ginny blushed furiously.  
  
Draco looked around and suddenly noticed a group of students followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall rushing up to them.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, Ms. Patil, kindly escort Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley to the hospital wing please," said Dumbledore, "Ah! I will have a word with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson now..."

* * *

Both Draco and Dean (A/N: hahaha, lol, Draco and Dean! Just sounds so funny) had to carry Ginny back to the castle because she was still very weak after suffering so many bouts of the Cruciatus Curse. When they finally reached the hospital wing, Ginny had already fallen asleep.  
  
To their surprise, Professor Dumbledore was already there, patiently waiting for them!  
  
"Wha-?! How?!" spluttered Draco, losing his cool for a few seconds.  
  
"There's many things in life you have yet to learn, Mister Malfoy..." said Dumbledore, chuckling.  
  
"Oh my, what happened THIS time, Mister Malfoy?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey as she bustled out of her office.  
  
"Me? I didn't do ANYTHING!" insisted Draco huffily, he turned to Professor Dumbledore and asked in a lower tone, "What's going to happen to my father and Parkinson?"  
  
"Ministry wizards are on their way, and... I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy would have to be sent to Azkaban because he had performed an unforgivable curse... and as for Miss Parkinson, she, too, will be expelled and charged a large fine."  
  
"Good," replied Draco, "I never loved my father, he was never like a father to me, he was a wicked and cruel man to both me and my mother... now, he had hurt the one person I truly loved, I will never forgive him for that!"  
  
"You have to forgive and forget, Draco," said Ginny. Dean, Draco and Madame Pomfrey all jumped. They had not notice Ginny awaken.  
  
"Well said, Miss Weasley," cried Dumbledore, clapping softly, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement and laughter.  
  
"Please, everybody, get out of the infirmary, the patient needs her rest and medicine!" said Madame Pomfrey, getting peeved that everyone was ignoring her and she was doing all the hard work.  
  
"I'll see you sometime..." whispered Draco into Ginny's ear before giving her a kiss goodbye, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," replied Ginny, beaming.

* * *

The next day...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! GINERVA WEASLEY!!! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" cried the familiar voice of Molly Weasley as she rushed out of the fire place, followed by her husband, Fred, and George.  
  
"When Dumbledore told us what happened, Mum fainted," said Fred, looking amused.  
  
"Dad was about to run over and slaughter Lucius Malfoy with his bare hands," chuckled George.  
  
Mr. Weasley went to Ginny's bed side, looking very pale, "Are you okay, Ginny? Can you speak? Say something!"  
  
"I'm fine dad, HONESTLY!"  
  
"Are you sure? Ooh! I could KILL Lucius! I damn well hope the dementors give him the Kiss..."  
  
"DAD! No one deserves that fate!" cried Ginny, rolling her eyes, "I'm FINE! Just a bit sore here and there... nothing much."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, meanwhile, was hugging Ginny so tight that tears came to Ginny's eyes.  
  
"MUM! Ginny's almost dead!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Let go of her, mum!" cried George, pulling Mrs. Weasley's vice-like arms from Ginny.  
  
"Thanks..." said Ginny weakly.  
  
"Well, darling, if you're sure you're fine, then we'll leave you be, okay?"  
  
"Okay mum, bye, love you," replied Ginny, getting up and kissing every of her family members on their cheek.

* * *

An hour later...  
  
"GINERVA WEASLEY!!!" came the voice of Ronald Weasley as the hospital door flew open.  
  
"Oh NO! Not AGAIN!" cried Ginny as she suddenly fainted.  
  
"OUT! Look what you have done to the patient! OUT NOW! NO BUTS!" yelled Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"But... I..." spluttered Ron.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Fine, **geez**..."  
  
"NOW look what you did, AGAIN, Ronald Weasley!" cried Hermione, in a very pissed off tone.  
  
Harry just walked out of the infirmary, shaking his head and trying to hide his shoulders from shaking with laughter at Ron being kicked out of the hospital wing, **AGAIN.**

* * *

Two weeks later...  
  
"I can't believe it's the holidays already!" said Draco, holding Ginny's hand and walking down the Entrance steps.  
  
"Yea..." said Ginny softly, "I'm going to miss you..."

* * *

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had all chosen to stay in Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday while Draco had been called home to "discuss" with his mum about his "future".

* * *

"Me too..." replied Draco, hugging Ginny hard and sharing a passionate kiss with her before stepping into a thestral drawn carriage.  
  
"I'll be seeing you! Don't get into any more trouble or I won't be there to save you!" said Draco cheekily as he leaned out of the window, sharing one last kiss with Ginny, "I love you..." he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, take care! Bye," said Ginny, waving madly as the carriage started moving away. Suddenly, Ginny started sprinting after the carriage, surprising Draco immensely, as he leaned out of the window and saw Ginny, still running and waving, laughing loudly.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, GINNY!" yelled Draco as the thestral picked up speed and Ginny could not keep up anymore. He blew her a kiss and sat back down into his seat, grinning and sighed loudly.  
  
"I really love her..." he thought to himself, "As long as she is with me, I can go through anything in our way..."

* * *

Back to Ginny...  
  
As Ginny watched Draco's carriage speed off into the sunset, she felt a unfamiliar wave of calm and peace.  
  
"I can't believe this. Last year, me and Draco were still deadly enemies. Now, we're together! I can't believe how much he has changed!" thought Ginny, "If someone had told me last year that Draco and I would be together, I would have given them such a swift kick to their balls they wouldn't know what hit it. I guess, you can never doubt the power of... love."

* * *

_Finite Incantatum_

* * *

I'M DONE! 

But, wait! This is not the END. I'm writing a sequel for this. I hope you enjoyed this story, I would deeply appreciate a review **(or two)**, haha. Keep reading, I'll be there! Oh and read my _Lily and James fic_, **All You Need Is Love**. Keep it cool.  
  
_-Sky_


End file.
